Demons
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Everything's becoming too much for Summer to handle and the demons are taking over. T for self-harm and demons.
1. Her Demons

**Hey everyone. This is just a quick piece but I hope you like it. I have a short idea of how to continue it but I'm not sure if anyone will like it so please review if you want to read more.**

 **I do not condone self-harm and suicide so if you need help, please tell a grown-up or someone you can trust with your life.**

* * *

Summer's POV

The voices scream inside my head, telling me the truth. That I'm worthless, a waste of space, just a huge mistake, was never meant to live. I'm powerless against these voices as they take control of my mind. I can no longer tell my left from my right, my best friend from my worst enemy. Everything is blending into one huge gray blob. I can't escape. It's holding me too tight. I'm suffocating. Can anyone help me?!

Or is this for the best? Maybe when I'm gone, everyone will be happy. No more miss finding-her-place-in-the-band. No more little miss insecure. No more... Just no more Summer. Maybe Tomika will finally get her chance to shine. Maybe Asher wouldn't feel so awkward. Maybe, just maybe... I should go.

I thought the voices left me years ago but I guess I was wrong. Their back, louder and stronger than ever. I cover my ears in an attempt to block them out but they just scream even louder, making me feel as if my eardrums were going to burst. "You can't even sing a simple song, how are you even in the band?!" It shouts and I answer back with a silent "I don't know." "Why are you and Tomika even friends? She's better off without you. I mean, you left her when she went overboard with Demi Lovato? What kind of friend is that?" Another voice shouts and I whisper. "Me."

"That's right you worthless girl, you're the worst person on earth. No one loves you, even Kale's tired of you. She doesn't even give you a hug anymore. And when was the last time any of them paid you any attention? Aren't you of any importance to the team?" The voices mock and I can't help but cower. "You're a stupid little girl and I bet this whole world can't wait for you to go."

I suddenly see red seeping from my arm. The sticky crimson liquid gushes out like a waterfall, staining everything within its reach like a hungry monster. I barely feel the pain, I feel free. But the freedom comes at a cost. From the new hole to my body, enters more demons. It makes me wonder if the few moments of relief is worth the new demons. They curse me for eternity, mock my every quirk and thought.

Maybe they're right. Maybe it's time. I run out of the school bathroom, ignoring all the stares of the people around me. They don't really know me and now, they never will. Goodbye Travis B Prep. Goodbye School of Rock. Goodbye Austin. Hello Demons.

* * *

 **Please review if you want me to continue and don't forget to favorite and follow.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	2. AN

**Hi everyone. Since some of you have:**

 **favourited and followed:**

 **Discordence and LizziMarie**

 **and reviewed:**

 **Discordence,**

 **I have decided to continue this short story so I hope you stay up to date with this story.**

 **BTW. This will go down once I post the second chapter probably later in the day as I have homework to do so**

 **See you later.**


	3. Fighting Angels

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the support you've given to this story so I give you chapter 2.**

* * *

Summer's POV

The air on my blood encrusted skin gives a burning yet cooling feeling. The hot demons enter me while the cold October breeze stings my bare wound. I feel refreshed as I step up on the railing ready for my eternal jump. I'm finally ready. There's no more turning back now. 3,2,1 Let go. I almost felt my wings when they were taken away from me by a sharp "Stop!"

 _5 minutes earlier_

Tomika's POV

Summer's still not back from lunch. She said she was going to the washroom before coming into the classroom. I decided not to follow the stereotype of girls going to the bathroom together so I went ahead into the classroom. Now I'm worried. Summer doesn't take more than a few minutes to go. "Mr Finn. I'm going to-"

"Tomika! Summer just ran up to the roof top with a trail of blood." Esme cut me off and everyone was stunned for a few seconds before running out of the class. Just like Esme said, there was a trail of blood leading to the rooftop. I quickly ran up there, pleading to whatever God there is up there that Summer will be alright.

I emerge through the door with the others trailing behind me. I could see Summer on the other edge of the building. Her posture was slack and from what I could see from her back, she was a mess, unlike my meticulously neat Summer. She was trailing the edge, right next to the railing the height of a heel. Then, she stepped onto it. "Stop!" I yelled and she turned around.

Freddy's POV

Her bloodshot eyes stared deep into my soul, digging out my deepest, darkest secret, especially the one I want to tell the most. I slowly inch towards her, careful not to scare her. Tomika reaches her first and pleads for her to get down. She tries to pull her off but Summer is surprisingly stronger than she looks. She turns around again, preparing for the unspeakable when I hear two familiar voices shouting "Don't do this Summer!"

Asher's POV

I saw Summer run out of the girls' washroom with a speed comparable to a race car. My eyes drifted toward the streaks of blood staining her milky white skin, painting it a dark crimson. Quietly, I followed her all the way up to the rooftop where the sun shone brilliantly against her blonde locks that moved with the wind. Unsure of what to do, I kept to the side, waiting for the right moment to stop her.

As soon as Tomika tries to get her away, she turns again, preparing for the biggest leap of her young life. "Don't do this Summer!" I shout simultaneously with a familiar voice.

Tomika's POV

"What choice do I have?" She screams in agony. I wanted to pull her close to me like we would always do when we're scared or angry but I was afraid a single mistake would push her off the edge. "The better choice!" I shouted, the strong wind making my shouts into whispers. "There is no better choice!" She yells as she closes in on herself. "All my life I've been trying to find where I belong. Trying to find my thing. But all that I do is disrupt everyone else's."

"That's not true!" I hear a chorus behind me along with a "That is kinda true." With a "Lawrence!" Following shortly behind. "Summer. Listen to me. I've known you since preschool and you've done nothing like that." I hear soft sniffles.

"Yes I do. I do it all the time. I tried to take your singing spot away and stop you from reaching your full potential."

"Summer you didn't-"

"And Lawrence, I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Wait! It isn't-"

"Zack, you were the best boyfriend I ever had if only I were a better girlfriend."

"But Summer you were-"

"Mr Finn, thank you for being the best teacher I've ever had. If only I were a better student."

"C'mon Summer. Don't-"

"Freddy, I'm sorry I never admitted this to you but I loved you."

"Wait?! What?!"

"And Asher, I'm sorry if I made things awkward between us."

"Summer you never-"

"I'm sorry everybody." She wiped her tears away and I inched towards her grabbing her hand. "Summer, you never did any of those things." Freddy said, grabbing her other hand. "Yes I did. You said so at lunch time."

~~Flashback~~

Summer's POV

I was carrying my lunch tray to my usually table when I heard them talking. "-And you know like how she was trying to always be the centre of attention. Always trying to sing even though she can't, trying to be the best out of us, making us feel bad, her pity parties and all that stuff. It makes me wonder how we are even friends." I hear Tomika say and I know she's speaking for all of them.

I bite my tears back and walk to the table as if everything is usual. No one notices a thing as if I'm invisible or not even there. Maybe that should be the truth me not being there. I eat my lunch in silence as does the rest of the band. But unlike them, they don't know my plan for the next few minutes.

 _A few minutes earlier._

Tomika's POV

"What should we get Summer for her birthday this year?" Freddy asks. "I want it to be something special." Man that boy is slow, he starts when she stops. "Well, let's think of her quirks. You know, how she can do everything and no matter how much pressure is on her she does her best."

"And you know like how she was trying to always be the centre of attention. Always trying to sing even though she can't, trying to be the best out of us, making us feel bad, her pity parties and all that stuff. It makes me wonder how we are even friends." My words may have turned for the worst but that's what makes Summer special. I was about to add that last part when Summer plops her tray down and starts to eat. She wasn't very talkative at the moment but she's probably really stressed out with the band stuff and all that so I leave her to eat in peace.

~~Flashback ends~~

Summer's POV

"You guys don't want or need me anymore. It's time to go." I say as the song 'I Believe I Can Fly' plays in my mind. I do believe.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **1) Discordence**

 **-Thank you so much for the review, support and the idea you gave me. I hope you don't mind if I reuse some of the words in later chapters.**

 **2) LizziMarie**

 **-Thank you so much for the review and support. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Dont forget to Favourite, Follow and Review.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	4. Saving Summer

**Hey everyone thank you for all the love and support you have given me in this story. I hope you continue to read and support me.**

* * *

Tomika's POV

"Summer! Listen to me. You are none of those things. You are my best friend and you've never held me back from anything. If anything, you're doing the exact opposite when you support me whenever I need it. And Larry is just a big dumb boy. He doesn't think of what he's saying half the time." Summer laughs on the inside with her back facing towards them.

"And I think you were the best girlfriend that these boys could ever get because they're idiots and they'll never be lucky enough to get a second chance." "Hey!" The boys shouted before thinking about it for a while and saying, "It's true." "Summer, the band needs you. Without you, we'd never be able to get into Battle Of The Bands because Mr Finn is totally unreliable. Please Summer. Come down. We're here for you."

Summer's POV

Did they really need me or was this just so they didn't have a guilty conscience. My heart is telling me to get off but my head is telling me that it's all an act. I just stay in the same place as my salty tears rushing down my cheeks. I don't dare to brush it away, for the fear a hundred more. It was nice and quiet for a few heartbeats before it was broken by another voice.

Freddy's POV

"Summer! I love you. I always have and always will. If you come down now, I promise you, I will be your boyfriend, unless you don't want me too." I confess, knowing that this might get her off the railing.

Summer's POV

"You're just saying that. You don't really love me. You never have and you never will. I'm sorry." I inch closer to the ledge and he inches closer to me. "Don't come any closer or I will jump this very second." I warn him and he steps back a little. "Fine, if he can't then I will." A voice cuts in.

Asher's POV

"You think you make things awkward but that's not the truth. I'm already awkward on my own but that makes me, me. And you made me realise that. That little power you have makes you unique and while this might not be the first confession to you today, I love you Summer Hathaway." I say and try to get a little closer to her, while giving her some space.

Summer's POV

This is starting to get suffocating. Maybe I'll go even without taking the leap. I feel my lungs becoming tighter as if the air is being squeezed out of me. I take deep breaths but they don't change a thing. Maybe it's time, to let go. I step out again, only my heels left on the ledge. I spread my arms out. 1.2. I let out a scream as the wind whipped past me before I landed on hard ground.

"No!No!No!" I yell again and again, trying to escape the grips of the demons around me. I trash around, hitting whatever I could before I felt all energy slipping out of me.

Tomika's POV

Freddy and Asher grabbed Summer's hands at the last minute and stopped her from falling. They held her gently in between them and held her tight. When she opened her eyes, realising she hadn't jumped. She started crying trashing around. She struggled and tried to escape from Freddy and Asher's grasps before finally fainting.

Freddy's POV

I caught Summer just as she fainted and picked her up in my arms. She was alarmingly light as I carried her to our classroom. Tomika opened the door and we laid her on top of a few of our desks. Mr Finn then got out the first-aid kit that every classroom had and threw it to Asher, who quickly went to treat Summer's wound.

Asher's POV

I caught the kit and quickly cleaned her wound. It wasn't very deep but it had been enough to make a lot of blood pour out and it could get infected really easily. Once I was done, I put a nice bandage on it. I wanted to give it a 'get better' kiss but I remembered I wasn't her boyfriend or anything like it so it would be weird. The class just sat there reading and doing homework until 2.30 when Summer suddenly woke up gasping.

Freddy's POV

Summer suddenly woke up gasping while I was pretending to read my English Literature book. I couldn't help but worry and quickly got her a bottle of water. She was crying and her whole face was red. I tried to get closer to her, and so did Asher but she just kept hitting us yelling why we didn't just let her die. In the end, we let Tomika comfort her since she knows her the best.

Tomika's POV

I pulled Summer beside me on a chair and just fingered her hair, calming her down. I hated seeing my best friend like this. "It's ok Summer. Breathe." I repeated while softly rocking her from side to side until her sobs turn into hiccups. Once she calmed, she turned around and gave me a hug, whispering "Can we go?" I gave her a tiny nod before standing up and pulling her with me. We then went out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **1) Discordence**

 **-Thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the way I used the words from your review. Please continue to review.**

 **2) Rachet-Reader-Writer**

 **-Thank you so much for your encouragement and the review. I'm glad you think that the characters are in character and for your compliment. Please continue to review.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review. See you in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	5. We're Here

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the love and support you have given me while I'm writing this story. It's because of you that I'm inspired to write. So please continue to support this story and here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Tomika's POV

I dragged Summer into the girls' washroom to get her a cleaned up and some privacy from the guys. I got her to sit on the sink counter and I started washing her face. It was still blotchy from the tears and she looked a little like a mess, I wouldn't tell her that though, or she would freak. As I was wiping some tear stains from her cheeks, she grabbed hold of my hand. Her bony fingers grasped my wrist in a firm but soft grip.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, staring into her eyes, looking for an answer. "I'm sorry." Summer said, looking down. I hopped up the counter beside her and held her hands in mine. "Summer, it's ok. We'll get through this together." I hugged her. "But how?" I hated seeing my best friend like this. "Through friendship and support and love. I promise you, by this time next year, this will all be over." I jumped down, pinky promising Summer, before continuing to make her look a little more presentable.

Summer leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. I pretty sure she fell asleep so I didn't want to wake her seeing she is much more peaceful now. Once I was done, I tried waking her up. She was really groggy but I managed too get her down and take her halfway back to the class before she announced something. "I don't feel so good." She said weakly before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

I tried shaking her awake but she wouldn't wake up. I held her hands and they felt cold against my skin. I could also see a cold sweat forming on her forehead. I brushed my hand against her forehead and she was burning up bad. I didn't try to carry her down myself because that would risk hurting the both of us, which was the last thing we needed right now so I did the best thing I could think of.

"Mr Finn." I shouted running into the classroom. "Summer has a fever and I need some help bringing her back to the class." I told him in a hurry, saying class instead of nurse's office since we didn't want anyone to know about the 'little' incident earlier. "I'll do it." Asher said quickly. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "I know how to handle this." He reasoned and I shrugged before nodding.

We ran to the corridor where Summer was and we could tell she hadn't moved an inch. Asher's quickly felt her forehead before picking her up and carrying her bridal style back to the class. He set her on the desk again before removing the bandage on her hand. Yucky yellow liquid began to ooze out. If I wasn't her friend, I would've gone to the other side of the room, but I was so I stayed by her side.

"Her wound is septic." Asher announced. "So bacteria have gone in and they have made her sick. I have to squeeze the pus out so I can clean the wound again." He said before pressing the area surrounding the wound. Even more pus oozed out until a clear stream of blood started to follow. Asher cleaned the wound like he did earlier before applying the medicine and bandaged it again.

"We have to monitor her for the next few hours to make sure her fever goes down. Does anyone have a cool bottle of water?" I threw him a bottle from Summer's bag and he placed it against her forehead. "She's probably not going to wake up till the end of the school day and I think everyone agrees we don't want her to be left alone for a while. The class nodded their heads. "My mom won't mind if I went over to Summer's for a sleepover. And that way, I can keep her upstairs so she can rest." I suggested and everyone agreed. We then just sat there for the rest of the day.

Summer's POV

The wall felt cool against my burning skin. I didn't want to get up but something was pulling at me and the force was strong so I couldn't help but comply. As I stood, the world spun and I could see swirls of black surrounding me, shouting at me. The longer I focused, the blurrier the shadows looked and louder the shouting became. I covered my ears in hopes of blocking the noise but it became louder.

The shouts became clearer. "Worthless! Stupid! Good for nothing! Weird! Awkward! Selfish!" The words then blurred into one, "You're nothing and you don't belong here." I sunk into a squat with my arms around my legs. I hummed, trying to drown the voices out but then I could only hear their sneers. "You're singing is terrible. No wonder you're not a part of the band. You can't play anything or sing at all." They laughed and laughed. I fell deeper into my pit of despair and I felt as if there were no way out. "Goodbye little girl." They said as they closed the top of the pit.

I feel the oxygen supply decreasing. The lack of oxygen made my chest tighten and I felt the walls closing again. I took a few deep breaths before feeling my consciousness leave me.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **1) LizziMarie**

 **\- Thank you so so so much for your support and compliment. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and continue to review.**

 **2) Discordence**

 **\- Thank you for your support and I'm glad you liked the way I used the words from your review. I had a plan for your idea but you will probably have to wait until everything calms down a little. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reviewing.**

 **3)** **OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17**

 **\- Thank you for your support and I would like to do the roleplay. PM me the details and we'll talk more please continue to review.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review. See you in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	6. Space Between

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't post this yesterday but I hope this super long chapter will make up for it. Fine, it's not super long but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Btw. For fans of Descendants, to celebrate the release of Descendants 2, I have added something that you might enjoy. It's my favourite song from the new movie.**

* * *

Summer's POV

I woke up in a garden filled with flowers. Its sweet smell filled my nose as I woke up with no memory of getting here. I looked around, trying to find a way home. After a while of searching around, I realised that this was futile. I decided to just wait for someone to come for me then. I said dramatically and wandered around the garden.

The songbirds chirped their lullaby and the winds' soft breeze felt cool against my cheeks. I was in full relax mode, everything clearly forgotten. I lay on the grass in my white dress, staring at the beautiful blue sky. After a few moments, some woodland creatures started coming up to the unknown intruder, aka Summer Hathaway.

I sat up to greet them and they greeted back in their own special ways. I then started to play with them as if I were a little girl again. For once I could be free, free from everything. No responsibilities, no homework and no worrying. Suddenly, a dark shadow came from behind me. Then it split into two. They started to taunt me, "stupid, idiot, worthless girl. You don't belong here."

They continued to multiple until there was probably over a hundred voices shouting over each other, taunting me. I curled up in a ball and covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out the noise. "Stop! Please stop!" I pleaded but it was as if nobody heard me. I then felt myself shaking, before my eyes finally opened.

Tomika's POV

I managed to get Summer home without anyone getting suspicious or anything. Her mom had picked us up and drove here before going to her own job. When she asked what was wrong with Summer, I just told her that today's PE lesson was a literal knock out. She just laughed and told us to get some rest after doing our homework.

I half dragged Summer up the steps to her room before plopping her on the bed. I helped her with her shoes and stuff like that before tucking her in, making sure she wasn't too warm or cold. Once I was satisfied, I decided to go sit on her mini trampoline and do whatever homework we had been given in the morning.

About 15 minutes later, I decided to go get myself a snack. Mrs Hathaway always keeps a secret stash of Summer and I's favourite snacks hidden for emergency or random times like this. She showed me the stash so that I could get them whenever she I slept over while she was at work. I picked up some Cheetos, Doritos and Twizzlers before heading back up to the room.

As soon as I got there, I had a big surprise. Summer was screaming and yelling. The blanket had been kicked off and she was curled into a ball at a corner of her bed. It looked like she was having a nightmare. I placed the candy on the side table before kicking off my shoes and climbing onto the bed beside her.

I hummed our favourite lullaby 'Lavenders Green', which would usually calm her down but for some reason, this time it didn't. I then loosened her a little from the tight ball she was in before putting her head in my lap. I then stroked her blonde locks while rocking her back and forth. After a few minutes, she calmed down and woke up.

As soon as she did, she hugged me and started crying. I held her tight in my arms and continued to rock her while comforting her. A little while later, her sons turned into soft hiccups so I handed her some water, which she quickly took. Just as she started to drink the water, my phone started to ring from the other side of the room.

I got up and checked the caller ID to see that it was Asher calling. He's really sweet and cares about Summer so much.

* * *

 **(** _Italics_ **for Tomika and** Underline **for Asher)**

 _Hi... You have reached Tomika's voice box. Please leave your message after the beep. PPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBB._

Hey Tomika, it's Asher. I was just calling to tell you to check her bandages every few hours to make sure they don't get infected.

 _Sure. I'll do it right now._

I thought this was voice box.

 _Yes it is. Now bye._

* * *

Honestly, that was so much fun. Now to check her bandages. I asked Summer to show me her hand, which she did reluctantly. I carefully undid the small plaster and checked the wound. It seemed ok but just in case, I changed the plaster. After that, I gave the boo boo a kiss. Summer laughed at that and I couldn't be more thankful to hear her laugh.

Then, we decided to take a nap. We cuddled into each other like we always did since preschool but this time felt different. As I felt her back, I thought I could feel a few distinct bones. I pressed them gently and my suspicions were confirmed, her back is all bones. I slowly retracted my arms and sat up, Summer following shortly in confusions.

"Don't you want to change?" I asked her, quickly thinking of a reason to get up. "Oh yeah." She said softly, noticing she still had her uniform on. She quickly changed out of the uniform into a baggy t-shirt and sweats. During the limited time that she wasn't wearing her shirt, I could clearly see her bones. It was as if I could count every one of them.

She then jumped back onto the bed, curling up again and waiting for me to do the same. "Summer, get up for a sec." She looked at me questioningly again. "What's up? Do I have my clothes on backwards?" That was a running gag between us because when we were younger, we thought it was cool to have our clothes on backwards and when we were asked, we would ask "really?" in the cutest way possible and everyone would awe and laugh.

"Summer, are you ok?" I asked her slowly, not wanting to make her panic. "Of course I am." She said cautiously as if she were hiding something. "Then why are you so thin?" I asked her. She broke down again and started to explain everything.

"When the voices, or demons, inside me just started, they told me how dat I was and how I would never fit into the band because I was so fat so I listened. I eat as usual in front of everyone but after that, I would just throw it all up so I wouldn't get fat. I managed to lose a lot of weight and I wanted to stop but they told that I if did, I would become fat again so they said I should just continue to not eat. And since I followed what they told me at first, they started telling me more things and I can't stop myself from doing them. If I ever disobey the voices, I would feel a fiery pain flowing through me and I can't stand it so it's easier to just follow." She said, in between the tears.

I wiped away her tears with the pads of my thumbs. "Shh." I soothed her. "It's ok. We'll get through this together."

* * *

( _Italics_ for Tomika , **Bold** for Summer and _Bold and Italics_ for both.)

 _I didn't know what you were going through  
I thought that you were fine  
What did you have to hide?_

 **I didn't want to let you down  
But the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart  
I listen to my heart  
I really had to go**

 _And I would never stop you_

 **Even though it changes**

 _Nothing has to change_

 ** _And you can find me in the space between.  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach.  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone, no matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between_**

 **Nothing can stay the same  
It's growing pains**

 _Be proud of all the scars  
They make you who you are  
Oh!  
I know you have to stay_

 **But I'll never really leave you**

 _Nothing has to change_

 **Even though it's changed**

 ** _And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone, no matter where you go  
We can meet, in the space between_**

 **There are no words left to say**

 _I know you gotta find your place_

 **But this is not the end**

 _You're part of who I am_

 ** _Even if we're once apart  
Still in my heart it will always be_**

 ** _You and me  
Yeah!_**

 _And you can find me in the space between_

 ** _Where two worlds come to meet_**

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 **I'll never be out of reach**

 _Nope!_

 ** _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_**

 _You'll never be alone_

 **No matter where you go**

 ** _We can meet, in the space between_**

 **Yeah**

 **No matter where you go**

 _No matter where you go_

 ** _We can meet in the space between_**

* * *

"We'll get through this together." Tomika promised as the two of them finished the song.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **1) Discordence**

 **\- Thank you for you support and I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday. I was really busy and had stuff to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reviewing.**

* * *

 **Dont forget to Favourite, Follow and Review.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	7. Sorry

Sorry if this gave you false hope for another chapter but I have to tell you something.

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I have not posted in a long time. Part of the reason is the usual laziness and stuff but there's also another reason. is **banned/blocked in my country** since last year and I had to use different websites just to read and it became quite a hassle. And I also didn't know whether I could post using the thing so...

Now I'm using the app. I hope it works. If you are reading this means that the story has a chance of continuing. I'm not sure when because I'm in my junior year this year but I'll try my best. Thank you for still following me through my stories. And dont worry, I still see and read every favourite, follow and review.


End file.
